zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
The Discovery (CFAD Ch. 2)
This article is taken from pages 5-18 of The Cure for All Diseases with the author's permission. Introduction What makes me think I can find things in the human body that a blood test can not? What new technology makes this possible? Why is electronic testing superior in many ways to chemical methods? What are my claims of electrically killing parasites based on? In 1988 I discovered a new way to scan a body organ. It was electronic. We already can “see” an organ with a sonogram, X-rays, computerized tomography (CAT) scan, or with magnetic resonance imagery (MRI). These techniques can identify abnormal shapes in an organ without having to explore or guess. But my new electronic technique can check for viruses, bacteria, fungi, parasites, solvents and toxins, and in addition is simple, cheap, fast and infallible. Electricity can do many magical things; now we can add detecting substances in our body to that list. The method rests on radio electronic principles. If you match, very precisely, the capacitance and inductance properties of an external circuit so that its resonant frequency is the same as the emitted frequency coming from somewhere else, the circuit will oscillate. This means there will be positive feedback in an amplifier circuit. You can hear it. Like when a public address system squeals. The external circuit I use is called an audio oscillator, quite easy to build or buy. Your body provides the emitted frequencies. When you combine the audio oscillator circuit with your body, and you hear resonance, then you have detected a match! Something in your body matches something in the circuit on the test plate. By putting a laboratory sample of, say, a virus on the test plate, you can determine if your body has that virus by listening for resonance. Hearing resonance is easy if you're a radio technician or musician. Others must patiently practice. The details are given in the Bioelectronics chapter (CFAD page 457). You do not have to be an expert in anything to learn the electronic detection method. But a keen sense of hearing helps. In 1988 I learned a way to put anything on my skin, blindfolded, and identify it electronically in a few minutes. I could taste something without flavor and identify it electronically. The system worked fine for detecting things in the skin and tongue. Would it be reliable for internal organs, too? A whole world of discovery lay ahead of me. I wanted to know what was in my inner ear causing tinnitus, in my eyes causing pain, in my stomach causing indigestion and a thousand other things. But behind the daily excitement of new discoveries, a gnawing question lingered in my mind. How is this possible without some pretty high frequency energy source, radio frequency in fact, running through my circuit? My audio oscillator was only 1000 Hz (hertz, or cycles per second); radio frequency is hundreds of thousands of Hz. And the phenomenon could beproduced with an old-fashioned dermatron The dermatron was invented decades ago and made famous by Dr. Voll. Establishment science disdained it!, too, that only puts out DC (direct current)–no frequencies at all! A high frequency energy had to be coming from somewhere. Was it me? Ridiculous! But there was a way to test. If my own body was putting forth the high frequency energy, it could be bled off and diverted into the ground with a correct size capacitor. This should stop the feedback oscillations. This turned out to be true; it was stopped. But ridiculous kept ringing in my ears and I tried another test. If there was indeed radio frequency (RF) running through my circuit I should be able to block it with the right snap-on choke. It did block. I thought of a third test. If this was truly a resonance phenomenon I should be able to add a capacitance to this circuit and see the resonance destroyed. Then add an inductance and see the resonance return. It did just that. I made graphs of the relationship between capacitance and inductance. They were entirely reproducible. Then why couldn't I see the RF on my RF oscilloscope? Probably because it was high frequency energy, not high energy frequency, and I didn't know how to amplify it above the background noise level. It was nevertheless not convincing. Yet much too tantalizing to ignore. I thought of yet a fourth test. If I was really producing RF radiation that could be channeled through a circuit, I should be able to interfere with it by adding another RF radiation from an outside source. I added a frequency from my frequency generator, first at 1,000 Hz. Now there was no resonance. It interfered. Did this mean that my body was not producing radiation at 1,000 Hz? Or was my 1,000 Hz radiation being matched and canceled? I raised the frequency gradually, from 1,000 to 10,000 to 100,000 to 1,000,000 Hz. There was no resonance anywhere, and I couldn't draw any conclusions. It was 5 o'clock on Sunday afternoon. Quitting time. But one last look at my generator reminded me that it could reach 2,000,000 Hz and I was just at 1,000,000. One more quick experiment wouldn't take much time. I cranked it to 1,800,000 Hz. And now a resonance screamed out! Was I “hearing things?” No more interference. I did it over and over. Why was it resonating now and not before? Had I arrived at my body's own bandwidth (transmission range), and this was the reason it no longer interfered? I found the lowest frequency that resonated to be 1,562,000 Hz. All frequencies that I checked (about 2,000) from there up to 2,000,000 (my frequency generator would go no higher) also resonated. A year later I purchased a better frequency generator to search for the upper end of my bandwidth. Any frequency between 1,562,000 and 9,457,000 Hz could be added to the circuit and produce resonance. It seemed obvious, then, that the human body broadcasts electrically, just like a radio station, but over a wide band of frequencies and very low voltages, which is why it has not been detected and measured until now. Everything Has A Unique Frequency It was a busy year, now 1989. I was determined to find a bandwidth for other living things: I found them for flies, beetles, spiders, fleas, ants. They were between 1,000,000 Hz and 1,500,000 Hz; cockroaches were highest amongst insects I tested. Then came a dismaying finding. A dead insect had a bandwidth too! Much narrower, and near the top end of the same range it had when living, but distinctly present. So it wasn't altogether a living phenomenon. But if dead things had a resonant bandwidth, then maybe a prepared microscope slide of a dead creature could be used, and my trips to the garden and telephone calls to abattoirs (for meat parasites) could cease. That was a lucky thought. My first slide was of the human intestinal fluke, a huge parasite, scourge of humanity. I had just found it to be present in the liver (not intestine) of every cancer sufferer I saw. The (dead) adult parasite had a resonant frequency around 434,000 Hz. Slides of that parasite's redia resonated nearby (432,000 Hz), as did its other stages. Dead things still resonated! The entire catalog of biological supply companies, hundreds of specimens of viruses, bacteria, parasites, molds, and even toxins, were now available to research with this new technique! Suddenly an idea bolted out of the blue. If a person were to hold on to the frequency generator while it was generating 434,000 Hz, what would happen to the adult fluke, if you were infected with it? I tested this plan that same week on myself, not with the fluke but with Salmonella bacteria and Giardia and Herpes that I carried chronically. After a 3 minute treatment, I retested myself. I could no longer find them in my organs! There were no emissions at their characteristic frequencies. I repeated and repeated. Were they really dead? Maybe they were just numbed or were suddenly hiding. But symptoms were gone quickly too. My Herpes lesion stopped tingling. It was all too simple and unbelievable. But was it safe? Within three weeks I had reliable data regarding the necessary level of electrical treatment. It only took 5 volts for three minutes at the specific frequency. It is not as if you had to use house current which would kill you, along with the parasite. Selective Electrocution In twenty minutes (three minutes at six different frequencies) a whole family could get rid of this parasite. Cancer cases showed that in a few hours the universal cancer marker, ortho-phospho-tyrosine could be banished from their bodies by killing this same parasite. “Incurable” HIV cases lost their virus in a few hours, too. Laboratory retesting for HIV came back negative! Most cases of pain got immediate relief if I could identify the correct “bug” and have its frequency found by the next office visit. This seemed to be absolute proof that living things had an essential high frequency output of some kind of energy. What was actually happening to the bacteria or parasites? If I could kill something as large as an Ascaris worm or intestinal fluke, then perhaps I could kill something even larger, like an earthworm or flea, something I could see with my own eyes instead of having to imagine its demise inside my body. Ten minutes at a frequency chosen near the top of their broadcast range seemed to anesthetize them. But they didn't die. Later I checked the body bandwidth (the range of frequencies they emit) of each. The earthworms had lost a lot of their bandwidth, both at the top and bottom. The fleas seemed hardier; they had only lost a little. However they did not recover, even weeks later, from this loss. Could it harm humans to douse them with RF frequencies in their own bandwidth? Quite probably, if the voltage were high enough. There was no need to experiment, though, because the parasites we want to kill have characteristic frequencies that do not overlap the characteristic frequencies of a human. In fact, they are far away (see the chart further down). So my electronic method attacking illness was born. Find the resonant frequency of a bacterium, virus or parasite using a slide or dead bit. Treat the living invaders inside the human body with this frequency and in a matter of minutes they are no longer transmitting their own bandwidths—they are dead or sick and will be removed by our white blood cells. It was a worrisome truth. Perhaps the department of defense would use this knowledge and develop super high voltage devices to kill people (“enemies”) somewhere in the world. But I couldn't let sick people suffer. Besides, it would probably require a voltage much like lightning to kill people from a distance. Possibly a way could be found to shield yourself from frequencies harmful to humans by wearing a choke (inductor) coil which suppresses these frequencies. Remember, there was no recovery, just a slow death for my experimental animals. It must not happen to humans! Meanwhile, people must be alerted that they can safely kill their invaders and heal their chronic illnesses. Invaders that have been increasing exponentially due to lowered immunity in recent decades. Possibly this is true for all species on our planet. The pollution of the entire biosphere has been increasing and with it the prospect of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) for all of us. Remember, though, that the true challenge is not to kill our invaders but to regain our health and immunity. More than just parasites are making us sick! Pollution is too. Selective electrocution rarely makes people completely well. Sick people always have an environmental factor that must be corrected also. How do we do that? The ship of “progress”, of increasingly complex, processed foods and products, must be turned around and simplicity become our goal. Survival is in simplicity of food intake, simplicity of life habits. Did Ralph Waldo Emerson foresee this when he said “To be simple is to be great”? Or will daily parasite and pathogen electrocution become another crutch that makes us just enough better that we can continue a detrimental lifestyle? Yet another “Band-Aid” treatment for our poisoned planet? Bioradiation Strange as it appears, it now seems obvious that every living creature broadcasts its presence like a radio station, the sun, or the stars. I have named it bioradiation. Perhaps it is the same energy as the Asian chi; perhaps it is merely related to it. Perhaps it is the energy that runs along the meridians discovered eons ago by Asian practitioners. Perhaps it is the energy that faith healers and religious teachers know how to harness, perhaps not. Perhaps it is the energy that psychics perceive and that drives occult phenomena, perhaps not. What is truly amazing is that ordinary persons have discovered such energy well ahead of scientists. Persons using the “art” of kinesiology, pendulums, radionics, dousing rods and many other forms of “strange energy” have no doubt harnessed a part of this bioradiation. It is a tribute to the generally high intelligence of common people and to their open-mindedness that they discovered this energy, in spite of 'opposition from scientists of today. Over a century ago the scientists of Europe proposed the existence of a “life force” called “élan vitale.” They were scorned out of existence (and out of jobs). Young scientists, (including myself) were systematically taught to scorn this idea. Of course we were also taught that a good scientist was unemotional, does not scorn ideas, has a completely open mind, and does not rule something out until it is disproved to their satisfaction. The youthfulness of college years is so susceptible to prejudices of all kinds, and the desire for acceptance is so great, that special effort needs to be made to teach neutrality. Or at least to distinguish between emotion and fact. Where have these basic pedagogic principles gone? I was indeed inspired with the phrase “search for truth” but then promptly led down the path of “search for acceptance.” I do not know what bioradiation, this electrical broadcast from our cells, is made of. Only its frequency was noticed and caught (modulated) in such a way as to be measurable. And this frequency, 1,520,000 to 9,460,000 Hz (for a human infant) is in the radio frequency (RF) range AM radio broadcasts are from 540,000 Hz to 1,600,000 Hz (slight overlap with lower end of human band), FM is 88,000,000 to 108,000,000 Hz (out of the human range). Anyone who is experienced with RF knows its strange behavior. Not strange in the “unknown” sense but in the amazing sense. Circuits don't need to be complete or closed for it to travel. Bodies and objects can “pick it up” without being in the circuit. These amazing properties are due to the capacitive and inductive properties of objects all around us, including ourselves. Zapping Bugs By ''zapping I mean selectively electrocuting pathogens. For years I used a commercial frequency generator to “zap” one pathogen after another. First I made a chart of the frequencies for most of the bacteria and viruses in my collection (over 80, see page 561). Then I would test the sick client for each one of these, and hope they did not have one for which I didn't have a sample. Even persons with a simple cold typically had a dozen they tested positive to (not just Adenovirus). Next it was time to tune in the frequency generator to a dozen frequencies for three minutes each. The total process, testing and treatment, would take about two hours. They frequently got immediate relief. But often the relief would be temporary. What I didn't know at that time was that viruses could infect a larger parasite such as a roundworm. Until you killed your roundworm and your virus, you would keep getting the virus back promptly. In 1993 my son, Geoffrey, joined me and we tried a new approach. He programmed a computer controlled frequency generator to automatically cover all the frequencies populated by all the parasites, viruses, and bacteria, from 290,000 Hz to 470,000 Hz. It spent about three minutes for every 1000 Hz it covered. This was more efficient, but it meant spending ten hours being zapped. Again, the results were disappointing. Arthritis pain, eye pain, colds were improved, but not completely cured overnight. Months later I would find that organisms were transmitting as low as 170,000, and as high as 690,000 Hz. My specimen collection was obviously incomplete. To cover this larger range, spending three minutes for every 1000 Hz, would take 26 hours. Still worth doing if it would indeed help all our illnesses. But even this method of zapping was not 100% effective for reasons yet to become clear. In 1994 my son built a hand held, battery operated, accurate frequency generator. The purpose was to enable everyone to kill the intestinal fluke at 434,000 Hz with a low cost device. Enough benefit would be derived from zapping at various frequencies that I thought everyone should know how to make one. When I tested it on one of my own bacteria, however, '''three others at much different frequencies died also! This had never happened before. When I tested it on others, even though they had dozens of pathogens, all were killed! Subsequent testing showed it was not due to some unique design, or special wave form produced by the device. It was due to battery operation! Any positively offset frequency kills all bacteria, viruses and parasites simultaneously given sufficient voltage (5 to 10 volts), duration (seven minutes), and frequency (anything from 10 Hz to 500,000 Hz). Before this I had always set my commercial frequency generator to alternate between positive and negative voltage. Now I tried setting it to alternate between positive and zero voltage (positive offset). It was just as effective as the battery operated frequency generator my son designed. Generating positive offset frequencies is the best way to kill all pathogens quickly. But it takes more than one treatment. It takes three treatments to kill everything. Why? The first zapping kills viruses, bacteria and parasites. But a few minutes later, bacteria and viruses (different ones) often recur. I conclude they had been infecting the parasites, and killing the parasites released them. The second zapping kills the released viruses and bacteria, but soon a few viruses appear again. They must have been infecting some of the last bacteria. After a third zapping I never find any viruses, bacteria or parasites, even hours later. Why didn't the virus inside the parasite die with the first zapping? It may be because electricity travels on the exterior of things. The body of the parasite shielded the interior. This is why my earlier, promising work spending hours on a frequency generator gave only partial or temporary improvement—it was only done once, not three times. And it explains why a single treatment with a frequency generator or zapper frequently gives you a cold! Zapping does not kill shielded organisms such as those that may be in the middle of your stomach or intestines. The electricity travels along the stomach or intestine wall, not through their contents. So zapping is still not perfect, but can bring such manifest relief that everyone should buy or make one. Parts cost less than $25.00; the plans are in this wiki article]. The Bioradiation Spectrum Everything emits a characteristic range of frequencies (bandwidth). In general, the more primitive the organism, the lower its bandwidth. Advanced animals have higher frequencies and the range is wider. The human range is from 1520 KHz to 9460 KHz. Pathogens (molds, viruses, bacteria, worms, mites) range from 77 KHz to 900 KHz. Fortunately for us we can work on zapping pathogens in the lower ranges without affecting humans in the upper range. Applying an alternating electrical voltage within an organism's bandwidth injures it. Small organisms with narrow bandwidths are extinguished quite readily (three minutes at five volts). Positively offset frequencies can kill the entire range of small organisms (viruses, bacteria, parasites) in just seven minutes.